The Last Heir of Slytherine
by Jenna Kyle
Summary: In a last effort to stop Voldermort Harry teams up with the heir of slytherine Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter 1  
  
He was in. Nothing was stopping him now. Already he was on his way to becoming one of the most powerful wizards of his time. He would show everyone what he was.  
Death was now a part of him as no one else. He could kill and feel no remorse. He was invincible.  
He stole into the house. It was dark. Shadows played across the walls as if silent music guided them along. He turned the corner and crept up the stairs. Focusing on the door ahead of him he walked faster. As he opened the door he heard a noise.  
Smiling in his new body. The fit not quite as tall as he was used to, he made his way to the bed and the beautiful woman who lay asleep on the bed. Alice Twiddle.  
Content he watched her sleep, so pretty she was. It was a shame that he had to kill her husband. But he had done it so nicely too. A quick point of his wand and a muttered curse. The man hadn't even a chance.  
Rustling Alice shifted in her sleep she opened her eyes. Startled at what she saw there, but only for a minute. " Devlin."  
  
Harry woke from his dream. It had been an entire summer since he had felt anything remotely connected with Voldemort. Ever since the school year ended he had been totally at peace.  
' Why would it start up now,' he asked to his ceiling. Nearby in her cage Hedwig hooted. Harry gave her a glance, ' Sorry if I woke you up.' She turned her snowy white head in disdain.  
Harry heaved a sigh into his pillow. Number 4 Privet Drive was extremely quiet tonight. Not that it was any different from any other this summer. He supposed that it would change tomorrow though. Ron and Ginny were coming for him.  
The last time too, he mused. All three of them, Harry, Hermione and Ron were entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They had been through so much together. Running around the school, getting into trouble with the teachers and fellow students.  
And soon he would be off on his own. He would be losing the only home he had ever known. The only place that he had ever felt close to his parents.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were great too he thought, but they tended to smother. Mrs. Weasley in particular.  
Unable to sleep now with all those thoughts rushing around inside his head Harry stood up and walked around his room. The smallest bedroom that number 4 Privet drive had to offer. The Dursley's had only given it to him when they learned about what Harry and his kind could do.  
Turning Harry nearly bumped into the small dresser that had been dumped in his room while he had been at school. Lifting his head Harry saw his reflection in the mirror. Taller now he was five ten. His green eyes that he had gotten from his mother stared out at him, emotions swirling. His hair was on end as normal. He never could straighten it down. Everyone said that he looked like his father. If only he could say that.  
Harry's thoughts turned to Sirius. His godfather. It still was hard to believe that he was dead. Sirius had been his only link to his parents. Shaking off the feelings of sorrow he heaved him self down on the bed and turned his thoughts back to the woman named Alice Twiddle. 


	2. Chapter 2: Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 2: Heir of Slytherin  
  
Little did Harry know that at the exact time of his dream, someone across the globe had the very same one.  
  
Early Morning New Hampshire Suburbs  
  
Sitting on the side of her bed, Brynn held her head in her hands. She was having another dream. Why? But she knew why. It had to do with Alice Twiddle and her husband and the man who took his place.  
This dream had been haunting Brynn for weeks now. She knew what it meant, something was happening. Something that had to do with Alice Twiddle.  
Pushing off the bed she walked into the connecting bathroom. It was too early for her to get ready for work. The sun hadn't even come up yet. Turning on the faucet, Brynn cupped her hands under the water and splashed it on her face.  
Reaching to her left Brynn blindly searched for a towel.  
"I have to tell her sometime." She said to her self, "This morning is as good a time as any." Squaring her shoulders Brynn faced herself in the mirror one last time.  
A face not particularly pretty stared back, dirty blonde hair hung to her shoulders and dark eyes, almost black stared out at her. Giving a sigh at her looks she made her way into the hallway. Pausing outside a closed door, she lay a hand against it.  
"I am so sorry mom." She whispered. She opened the door to reveal a sleeping woman. She went to stand in front of her, content to watch her sleep. The woman in the bed shifted, eyes opening.  
"Brynn."  
Kneeling down in front of the woman Brynn said with a trace of sadness in her voice, "I had a dream, mom. About a woman named Alice Twiddle."  
  
Number 4 Privet Drive was center for excitement that morning. Dudley, who was now as tall as Harry but three times as wide was about to start his summer job at his fathers company.  
Mr. Dursley was puffing with pride as Dudley stomped down the stairs in a new suit. One that they had to have custom made, not that they would tell any of the neighbors that.  
Harry followed suit. Figured the least he could do was see Dudley off. Not that he had to do anything but it would be quite funny trying to see him fit into the car.  
Petunia Dursley was standing by the stove fixing a heaping breakfast of porridge, bacon, sausages, and eggs. Her strained features were pursed in what must be a painful smile. Vernon Dursley was flushed red with pride. His face looked like a tomato sitting on a wide table since he had no neck.  
Mr. Dursley was clapping Dudley on the back as Harry stepped into the kitchen. Immediately a look of gloom and anger was etched on everyone's face.  
"What are you doing here boy?" bellowed Mr. Dursley his face turning even more a shade of red.  
"I came to say goodbye to Diddykins," Harry said with a wicked grin on his face.  
Mrs. Dursley gasped and Dudley asked his father if he could beat Harry up.  
"No you cant. Go wait for me in the car." As Dudley left he turned to Harry. "There is no hocus pocus in this house boy!" Dudley guffawed from the hallway.  
Harry stared at them, "But I didn't even have my wand!"  
Mr. Dursley brushed that aside. "Then what was all of that about saying goodbye?"  
Harry felt he could laugh, all of this was so typical of them. "I am leaving today. It's my last year at school. But don't worry, I'll go right to work after that and hopefully wont see you again."  
Petunia couldn't help the little sigh of happiness that escaped her but Mr. Dursley was less than convinced.  
"You cant believe his kind Petunia. But as long as your off by today" Mr. Dursley was never able to finish what ever he was to say. Voices drifted to them from the living room.  
"Who is that?" squeaked Mrs. Dursley.  
"My family." answered Harry.  
As if on cue Ron and Ginny strolled into the kitchen. Mr. Dursley gasped. Harry turned and was pretty much struck dumb. Ginny walked in first, spotted Harry and gave him a huge hug.  
"It's so good to see you Harry. We would have been here sooner but Fred and George came home so you can imagine how it is. Mom yelling at them, it took Ron and me ages to get passed her."  
On cue Ron broke into the conversation, "Harry you ready to go, mom says we have to go we're expecting an exchange student to come stay with us until school starts. Are your bags upstairs?"  
With out waiting for an answer Ron ran up the stairs passed a speechless Dudley.  
Harry knew what the Dursley's were staring out. Ron and Ginny had the brightest red hair that you had ever seen. And the fact that they were both tall only added to the fact.  
Harry was amazed at Ginny though. Over the past year they had grown pretty close. She being to only one who knows how he feels about being controlled by Voldemort, to have him in your head. But she seemed to have sprouted over the summer. She looked older to Harry. Prettier too.  
Shaking off those feelings he found Ginny was in the hallway trying to talk to Dudley.  
"You're Dudley, right? I'm Ginny. Its nice to meet you." She said. Dudley just stared, as he backed into the door. Amazed Ginny tried to get closer, "I wont hurt you."  
Dudley made a wild animal noise. Mrs. Dursley screamed. "What are you doing to my son?"  
Ginny turned around in a flash. She was confused, "Excuse me? I was just saying hello."  
Before anyone could say anything else Ron bounded down the stairs carrying his trunk. He made his way into the living room yelling behind him at Ginny to get the broom and owl.  
As Ginny raced up the stairs, the Dursley's watched in fear as Ron went ahead with the trunk. One minute he was in the living room the next minute he was gone. Ginny raced down the stairs into the living room.  
"He's gone already has he? Oh well. Harry I have some floo powder if you wish or else you can apparate."  
"I'll use the floo powder with you."  
Smiling Ginny looked up at him. "All right. But first I want to say goodbye to your family." A wild noise erupted from the kitchen followed by a small shriek.  
Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I don't think that would be wise." Harry turned around the room giving it one last look before he yelled a goodbye and stepped into the fire with Ginny. 


	3. Chapter 3: Alice Twiddle

Chapter 3: Alice Twiddle  
  
It hurt Brynn to tell her of the dream but it had to be done. After wards she hugged her mother, rocking her back and forth in her arms. Her mother crying softly.  
'Mom, you know what this means don't you?'  
'I think so Brynn. We have to tell him. He will want to know.' She said softly, sniffling occasionally.  
Brynn sighed. ' I'll send an owl this afternoon. I don't know what he will do about it mom. But there is a good chance that this means he is coming back.'  
Her mother sat up I the bed. 'For such a small woman she has gone through so much carrying the world on her shoulders. She doesn't deserve this.'  
Leaning over to kiss her mother on the cheek Brynn straightened up and headed to the door. AS she reached it she turned back. ' I have to get ready for work. I'll send the owl before I go. I can stay here with you, if you want.' Brynn offered. 'Please don't want me to, I need time.' She prayed silently to herself.  
It seemed an eternity before she answered. ' Go to work Brynn. Do what you love. I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home.'  
Brynn nodded. Before she went to work Brynn climbed the stairs to the attic where they kept their owl Bitsy. Brynn had named it when she was ten. Bitsy had been tiny then. So small she could fit in the palm of her hand. Now she was a great owl, proud with an almost royal air about her.  
As she came up the stairs, Bitsy flew off her perch where she had been sleeping to nip at Brynn.  
Laughing Brynn shooed her away so she could scribble a quick note.  
  
I have been having a dream lately. It has been the same one for about two weeks. But last night it was different. I wasn't the only one dreaming it. Ask your Harry Potter. I am sure it was him who had the dream. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.  
It was bad. It has to do with Alice Twiddle and the night her husband was killed. I could feel what he was feeling. It was twenty years ago. It must mean that something is happening. I know what you and the others have been talking about, or at least as much as you will let me hear.  
What ever happens wont be good I can tell. Mom is worried. She asked me to write you. Please come as soon as you can.  
  
Brynn Devlin  
  
Brynn folded the letter and tucked it in the pouch on Bitsy's leg.  
'You know where to take it girl. Go on. Take it to Dumbledore. Hurry.'  
  
That evening when Brynn came home from work, her mother was waiting for her. But she wasn't alone.  
'Hello Brynn.'  
A small smile curved on Brynn's mouth, 'Dumbledore. Its been a while.'  
He nodded and took up an old winged chair beside a window.  
Looking around Dumbledore noted that almost nothing was magical. Except for the tiny pot of floo powder kept on the mantle. He gaze shifted and settled on Brynn her clothes were very muggle; jeans and shirt that looked as if they were a layer of skin. He would never understand how they could subject them selves to that. He couldn't help thinking that it would be uncomfortable.  
But her wardrobe was none of his concern. The matter at hand was of most importance.  
'I have news. Voldemort is back. But he is very weak. The weakest he has ever been. We don't know why but we will use it to our advantage. For months we have been in the process of setting a trap. It is almost complete. The last piece is you.'  
Brynn nodded. 'I figured that something like this would happen. You want me to be the bait. Right?'  
'No! I don't want my daughter to be the bait. Not for him. That man took my husband I don't want him to take my daughter from me too.' Brynn's mother burst into tears.  
Brynn went to her mother and rubbed a hand down her back. She looked helplessly at Dumbledore. He nodded.  
'Alice.'  
The crying stopped. Brynn's mother looked up. 'What did you call me?'  
Dumbledore replied kindly, 'I called you Alice.'  
She shook her head. 'no one has called me that for over twenty years. Ever since…' she dropped off and looked at Brynn, 'Since my Devlin died.'  
Brynn took up here, 'Wouldn't you like to be Alice Twiddle again mom? You wouldn't have to hide anymore. You have done your part and now I have to do mine. I have to stop him. I have to stop my father.  
  
*Authors Note* I apologize for the way the story looks, how there are those weird symbols on it. Try to ignore them. I didn't notice them until too late. I'll change  
it when I have the time eventually. Thanks for understanding! 


	4. Chapter 4: Brynn Devlin: Exchange Studen...

Chapter 4: Brynn Devlin: Exchange Student  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into chaos. Everyone was there. Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and him. It was wonderful.  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to see him. 'Harry!' she cried as she ran to give him a huge bear hug. 'How are you? You look too thin, don't worry I'll put some meat on your bones.'  
Turning to her husband she shouted, "Arthur come say hello to Harry! Fred George, be dears and take Harry's things up to Ron's room would you?"  
Noticing that Mrs. Weasley was acting different from normal, ha asked, "Is everything all right?"  
Mrs. Weasley turned right to him, "Oh dear I am only a little out of it. We have been asked to house a student for a few weeks and I am a little nervous." Breaking off she yelled at Bill for putting his feet on a table.  
Hermione came up behind him, " Harry, how are you?"  
Harry turned around. He grinned, "Not bad, feels great to be back and away from the muggles."  
"I don't know," piped Ginny from the kitchen table, "They seemed fine to me except they seemed scared of me. No ones ever scared of me. It was strange."  
Hermione laughed, " It's probably your looks Ginny, never anywhere have they seen such a beautiful young woman."  
Harry turned beet red at that but Ginny didn't seem to notice, "My looks? Why would they be afraid of that? Nothing strange about it. What do you think Harry?"  
Ginny turned to look at him and found Harry the color of a carrot. Harry was saved from answering when Mrs. Weasley came and shooed them out of the house. "Go play quidditch or something. Just stay out from under my feet."  
Outside Ginny, Hermione and Harry found Fred and George playing quidditch with Ron.  
"Where are Bill and Charlie?" asked Ginny as she went to stand under an old oak tree.  
Blowing out a breathe of air, " They are allowed to stay inside while we have to come out here." He complained. " Why would mum get so worked up about a student staying with us. Hope he's a good quidditch player."  
Hermione's back went up, "Why do you automatically assume that it will be a boy. I bet it will be a girl . Everyone knows how much we need another girl around here," she looked towards Ginny who agreed.  
" I don't care who it is just as long as they don't mind chocolate." Fred declared.  
It was only Harry who didn't laugh at that, "What do you mean?"  
Ron, gasping between laughs managed, "Fred…and George… made new…chocolate…turns…you brown."  
Holding his sides up George laughed "Its amazing. Genius on our part."  
Hermione thought it was a stupid project and let them know it. No one listened.  
  
"Now you just wait here, while I talk to Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore said. Brynn nodded. They had just arrived moments before. They had apparated, Brynn style-silently.  
Dumbledore had been more than a little surprised to find out she could do it quietly but to his credit didn't make a scene.  
As she watched him walk into the kitchen where she could hear people discuss s0omething heatedly. She could only imagine it was her they were discussing. The talking stopped so she figured that Dumbledore was talking.  
  
Brynn took a look around the room. A living room filled with broken non-wizard items. Muggle things, they called them.  
She was worried about being here. She didn't want to leave her mother alone, but if the end result was her safety then she would gladly do what ever it took. Her eyes were focused on a large clock against the far wall. It looked like a normal grandfather clock, except she noted as she got closer, it had peoples faces on it. Right now every one of the nine heads were pointing to a word, home. Nice.  
Pulling out of the back pack she had slung over one shoulder, came her cd player. As she put on the ear phones, her mind grew easy. Kiss, was her favorite group. Funny how heavy metal could make her feel calm.  
She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw it was Dumbledore. He motioned that it was time for her to come in. She nodded and hooked her ear phones around her neck.  
She walked into the kitchen behind Dumbledore. It was a cramped space and she saw four people at the table. All looking remarkably alike.  
"Molly, Arthur I would like you to meet, Brynn Devlin. Brynn these are the Weasley's and their two eldest children Bill and Charlie.  
Brynn grinned at the family. They were uneasy she saw.  
"Look, I appreciate you taking me in like this. I know it cant be easy for you."  
Molly nodded, looking a little anxious. Mr. Weasley, Brynn noticed was looking at her headset that hung from her neck.  
No one had offered Brynn a seat so she kept standing . Dumbledore however had taken a seat nest to one of the sons, Bill who had an earring in one ear.  
" Brynn Bill here, will be taking care of your mother while you are gone. He has agreed so he plans to leave very soon. Don't worry they will be safe."  
I looked at the guy. He seemed ok but then how was I to know.  
Continuing Dumbledore pointed to Charlie, "Charlie here will be helping you with learning whatever you need to know. He also will be acting as a teacher this year so as to keep an eye on you if anything should go wrong."  
I looked towards Charlie. Tall he seemed. Not as rebel with looks as his brother but nice just the same. " You're ok with this, giving up your work for a year?"  
Charlie who had been watching Brynn nodded his response, "I'll miss it, but if it helps then its what I will do. Dragons can wait."  
Brynn felt her eyes widen at that, "You work with dragons?"  
"Yeah, its good work. Right now I am in Albania."  
Mr. Weasley who couldn't control his urge to see her cd player any longer finally asked what it was. "What is that cord you are wearing around your neck."  
Brynn looked down in confusion, "What-oh my head set?"  
Taking it off, Brynn pulled the rest out of her back pack. Mr. Weasley was at her side in a second.  
"What does it do exactly?" He asked his eyes bright as he tried not to touch it.  
A little confused Brynn answered that you listened to music from it. "You don't have them?"  
Bill answered for her. "No, we just listen to music live or from the radio."  
Astounded Brynn placed the headphones over Mr. Weasley's ears, " Have a listen, just remember you might not like the music." With that said she pressed the play button. 


End file.
